


until the embers die

by enesnl



Series: detours [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enesnl/pseuds/enesnl
Summary: sana is hurting, and nayeon does her best to comfort her.





	until the embers die

**Author's Note:**

> i've been so torn up over the recent events. this is my way of dealing with it. hope u enjoy xx

until the embers die

 

 

 

 

It's 3am. The rest of the girls are sleeping. Sana is out on the balcony, gazing up at the night sky; the starry sky. Trying to get lost in them as the night is at its darkest, and the scarf around her neck isn't sufficient to keep her warm. There's a dandelion in her hands, being fiddled with between her fingers. She lifts it up to her line of sight, closes one eye. Matches its florets up with the sparkles overhead and then - they're flying with the light breeze; dispersing into the atmosphere, some landing upon her scarf. Sana doesn't make a wish.

 

The screen door slides open with a creak behind her. There's a gentle hand grasping her shoulder, now. Sana doesn't lift her head, but hums in question.

 

"What are you doing out here?" an audible shiver, "it's freezing- actually, hold on."

 

There's rustling, then a blanket laid upon her, a bit cold. Sana makes room, lifts the blanket as an invitation. It warms up faster now, with hands naturally finding each other; intertwining with a chaste brush of the thumb. Twin sighs waft into the night, dissipating with the tension Sana wasn't aware she possessed.

 

"What are you doing up?" Sana turns to face her; Nayeon looks pretty in this light, "it's late."

 

"I couldn't sleep," Nayeon shrugs.

 

Sana nods, and they return to a comfortable silence again.

 

"And you?"

 

"Mm," Sana's lips turn up, although it's not quite a smile, "it's nice out here."

 

Nayeon snorts. "It's fucking freezing."

 

"That's why I have you to warm me up," Sana shimmies into Nayeon's side, but - Nayeon is looking at her, and there's something in her eyes. Something neither are sure should be mentioned.

 

"How are you?" Nayeon rolls her eyes; stupid question. "Do you want to talk- " a huff, and a beat. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

 

Sana chooses not to think about it, instead lays her head upon Nayeon's chest, breathes in deeply. The warmth of her skin and familiar scent encourage Sana's eyes to droop.

 

"Just lie here with me," whispers against Nayeon's clavicle, wind-like with a fading breath.

 

Nayeon nods, embraces Sana tighter, closer. Kisses the crown of her head. Some minutes pass, and Sana's breathing evens out. Nayeon thinks she's fallen asleep. But then,

 

"Thank you." Nayeon's brows furrow, and she shifts to meet Sana's eyes - they're watery. "For taking care of me."

 

Nayeon's breath shortens, and she feels a coal start to burn from within. "You don't have to thank me," tightens her hold, "I've got your back. Me, and all of our members."

 

Sana chokes up, and can't manage any words, and there's only a barely suppressed cry ringing through. So, Nayeon just brings her closer. Envelops her in a partially charred hold, the heat between their bodies deepening.

 

"I'm with you." A kiss upon her temple.

 

Sana cries, and cries; lets out her frustrations with tears pooling onto Nayeon's pajama shirt, and some skimming onto Nayeon's neck skin, inciting goosebumps. There's a sweep of hair now, and lightly soaked strands being tucked in the crevice of a red ear.

 

"Na-nayeon," Nayeon _shhs_ her but, "I- I can't stop crying."

 

Sana is looking up at her, pleading.

 

Nayeon doesn't know what to do, but - feels the warmth between them, in them, grow. As their emotions rage underneath the blanket, emanating and running rampant like wildfire - Nayeon wonders, caresses the thigh beneath her fingertips. Maybe - scratches her nail, lightly, and there's a visible exhale - a release will help.

 

Nayeon kisses her, and Sana doesn't hesitate to kiss back, almost growls into it. It's brimming with snot, and tears, and encompasses all of the hurt Sana's experienced over the past few days. Nayeon doesn't mind, consumes it herself, if only to transfer the pain in Sana's heart to her own. She'll swallow it all, until its last remnants run through her blood - and Sana's smile shines through, again.

 

Nayeon's fingers trail up Sana's thigh; sometimes with pressure, sometimes just a graze. They reach where Sana's warmest right now, Nayeon can feel it radiating through. Like a storm, it pervades through Sana's underwear, pajama pants - until it reaches the palm of Nayeon's hand and fills the crevices between Nayeon's fingers.

 

Sana moans into the kiss, tugs Nayeon's hair, bites her lip until it bleeds. She'll lick it soon after, as an apology. Nayeon slips her fingers underneath the hem of Sana's pants, pulls the elastic with hesitancy, but - Sana kisses her _hard_ , and bucks her hips, almost violently; desperate. Nayeon doesn't bother with teasing, enters her easily. This is about Sana.

 

There's a sharp intake of breath, and Sana's eyes flutter as she exhales a low moan. Nayeon begins to pump, steadily; can feel Sana steel herself, and seethe in desire. Her moans grow louder and there's a merging, now: a medley of moans, and cries, and gasps, and everything Sana's been holding in - spilling out again. Nayeon pushes Sana's head down, a bit forcefully, into the crook of her neck - to stifle the sounds, as her fingers thrust faster. Sana’s movements are wild, and they don’t find a rhythm together, but – there’s safety in this; where crumbling, and dismantling, and messy, contorted gestures fall into an accepted net.

 

In some minutes, as Nayeon's fingers work, as the stars shine brightly, as their heat turns volcanic - Sana reaches climax. She bites down her cry into Nayeon's neck, feels the skin there pulsate. Nayeon is holding onto her tightly, still, as her orgasm wanes to its last ride and Nayeon's hold softens to a cradle.

 

They lie there for a while, until the heat dissipates into a chuckle and they both comment on the cold. Sana lifts her head for a last kiss, a thank you. She actually feels like sleeping now; lays her head upon Nayeon's clavicle. Her heart is at rest, and her mind in the clouds above - free with the world, as it is right now. In Nayeon's arms, and the love in her corner.

**Author's Note:**

> curiouscat.me/enesnl  
> twitter @enesnl


End file.
